Toi et seulement toi
by Magiquement
Summary: Hermione prend la défense de Ron en cours de potion. C'est la fois de trop pour un Snape jaloux. Une discussion, un regard, des explications, un acte. Un OS citronné, mon premier.


**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Aujourd'hui je me lance dans mon premier OS SS/HG (Severus Snape/ Hermione Granger). C'est mon tout premier donc je découvre encore. Au programme un lemon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience!**

 **Magiquement**

-" Ouvrez vos livres page 394."

Au fil de ces paroles dures, les consignes se notaient par magie au tableau de craie noire. Les élèves devaient préparer une potion particulièrement difficile qui nécessitait la concentration maximale lors de sa préparation.

\- "Vous pouvez commencer" dit le professeur Snape de sa voix sévère.

Les Griffondors et Seperntard se mirent aussitôt par deux, comme un automatisme alors que le sévère professeur ordonna un sourire mesquin aux lèvres:

\- "Aurais-je oublié de précisé que ce travail est à faire individuellement ?"

Ronald Weasley, se décomposa à ce moment précis. Il tourna sa tête vers son amie, Hermione Granger. Qui lui fit une petite moue. Cela lui apprendra à toujours compter sur les autres. Le jeune garçon se tourna alors vers son meilleur ami, qui baissa les yeux.

\- Monsieur Weasley, suis je obligé de vous définir le mot "individuellement" où êtes vous seulement un cancre incapable d'écouter les consignes ?

Ron déglutit, et baissa aussitôt les yeux pour aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à sa potion.  
Le professeur Snape passa dans les rangs, il adorait particulièrement regarder une certaine jeune fille qui partageait son cœur et aussi son lit. Ses cheveux ébouriffés relevés en chignon la rendait tout simplement irrésistible. Alors il la dévorait du regard tout en gardant son masque impassible qui le caractérisait.

Severus Snape et Hermione Granger entretenait une relation depuis près de trois mois. La jeune fille profitait de son statut de préfète-en-chef afin de se déplacer la nuit chez son amant tout en discrétion. Le maître des potions avaient d'abord été réticent concernant leur relation, mais son cœur en avait décidé autrement. Et c'est ainsi qu'un soir après une longue discussion, les deux protagonistes avaient échangé leur premier baiser. De fil en aiguille leur relation s'était approfondi jusqu'à un certain dimanche où la jeune fille avait décidé d'offrir sa virginité à l'élu de son cœur. Évidemment personne n'était au courant. Sauf sûrement ce vieux fou de Dumbledore qui savait tout. Mais les meilleures amis de la jeune fille ignorait tout quant à sa relation secrète. C'est pourquoi le jeune Weasley continuait éperdument de draguer la jeune fille qui le maintenait à distance sous l'œil vigoureux de Severus Snape. L'enseignement vivait très mal la relation que la jeune fille avait avec ses deux acolytes. Il s'inquiétait plus pour le jeune Weasley que pour Saint Potter. Mais il gardait cette jalousie maladive de côté. Il décidait donc de tout faire pour les séparer d'où le travail en autonomie.

Mais lorsque Ronald Weasley tenta de déposer un écrin de licorne. Hermione le stoppa dans son élan.

\- C'est apres la feuille de mandragore Ron! Fais attention, chuchota -t -elle.

Mais Snape attendait patiemment qu'une occasion se produise pour qu'il punisse ce roux de malheur. Officiellement de se tromper, officieusement de draguer sa compagne. Alors il réagit immédiatement.

\- "Monsieur Weasley êtes vous à ce point stupide et ignorant pour oublier une étape fondamentale dans cette potion ?"

\- "Je ... Je ..." Bredouilla Ron qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

\- "Vos aptitudes en Potion sont elles aussi lamentables que vos relations amoureuses ? J'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor"

\- "Sev... Professeur vous n'avez pas le droit!" Interrompit Hermione en se levant.

Le directeur des serpentards se retourna vers son élève qu'il fusilla du regard. La jeune fille sentit son cœur manquait un battement face à ce cœur de pierre. Il pinça ses lèvres de dégoût.

\- "Suivez moi Miss Granger... immédiatement."

La classe s'arrêta de parler et même aussi de respirer. La jeune gryffondor retint sa respiration et passa devant son professeur la tête haute. L'adulte la fit sortir dans une pièce adjacente et referma la porte aussitôt derrière elle. Il insonorisa d'un sort la pièce et la foudroya du regard.

\- "À quoi tu joues ?!" Demanda t'il sévèrement.

\- "Non, à quoi toi tu joues?! D'où tu oses mentionner sa vie amoureuse ?! Devant moi de plus?!" S'indigna la jeune fille

\- "Je ne vois pas pourquoi le fait de mentionner la vie amoureuse inexistante d'un cornichon te choques ainsi. "

\- "tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Tu l'as fais devant moi, c'est ça le pire."

\- "Tu t'inquiètes de ce que cette belette va ressentir? Tu as peur de te retrouver piégé quand il t'avouera des sentiments ? Car au fond, tu le défends car tu l'aimes."

Hermione fut outrée des paroles de son amant. Comment pouvait il lui dire tous ces mots alors qu'elle éprouvait un amour à son égard inégalable ? La jeune fille vivait avec la peur constante que son bien aimé la quitte à cause de la différence d'âge, ou des points de vue. Ils avaient près de 20 ans d'écart et le professeur risquait son emploi pour cet amour illégal.

\- "Severus... Comment peux tu dire ça, cette histoire avec Ron n'est et n'existera jamais. Il ne se passera jamais rien entre lui et moi. Je l'ai défendu car tu n'as pas à le rabaisser. Ni lui ni qui que ce soit d'ailleurs."

\- "Et que répondras tu lorsqu'avec un courage gryffondorien il te demandera de sortir avec lui ?"

Hermione prit une longue inspiration et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- "Alors je lui dirais que mon cœur est déjà pris, depuis toujours et à jamais. Je t'aime toi et seulement toi Severus."

Devant ces yeux brillants et des jours rougissantes, Severus Snape se jeta sur les lèvres de son élève. Il l'embrassa d'abord doucement puis de plus en plus passionnément. Il caressa sa langue contre ses lèvres pour demander l'entrée. Hermione ouvrit la bouche et leurs langues commencèrent un bal endiablé. Les mains du professeur des potions été réparties sur le corps de son élève: une lui tenait le visage en coupe, l'autre tenait sa hanche. Hermione devant tant d'émotions et prise d'un désir fou détacha la cape de son amant qui avait déjà enlevé celle de son élève. Snape fit une traînée de baisers enflammées sur la bouche puis la joie, la mâchoire, jusqu'à descendre à son cou qu'il mordilla et suçota. Hermione pencha sa tête en arrière comme pour lui facilite l'accès. Il s'attaqua alors aux boutons de son chemisier qu'il arracha furieusement. Il avait envie d'elle sur le champs et il avait l'impression que plus il enlevait les vêtements plus il y en avait. Arrive à un moment, les deux protagonistes de retrouvèrent torse nu et fou de désir. HErmione affichait un regard de luxure et Severus y succomba. Il la souleva, la plaqua contre la porte, d'une main défit sa braguette et baissa son pantalon et d'un coup sec il la pénétra, lui arrachant un hurlement de plaisir si haut qu'il redoubla d'effort pour continuer d'entendre les louanges de sa prouesse sexuelle. Pendant qu'il la pénétrait, sa bouche s'amusait à sucer, titiller, mordre, lécher ses tétons durcis par le plaisir. Hermione n'en pouvait plus, sa raison été partie loin, très loin, tellement loin qu'elle ne pensait plus aux cours ni aux gens restaient bouche bée dans la salle à quelques mètres.  
Severus contemplait le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, une hermione possédait par le plaisir, le rouge aux joues, les cheveux humides et plus qu'en bataille, complètement haletante face à lui.  
Des coups à la porte les sortirent de leur bulle. Aussitôt, Snape se dégagea, se rhabilla et Hermione fit de même. Il l'embrassa.

\- "Je vais crier pour faire croire que nos états plutôt... Consommés, afin qu'ils puissent penser que nous nous sommes disputés."

Hermione hocha la tête encore sous le choc d'un acte si bon.  
Severus défit le sort et commença

\- "VOUS N'ÊTES QUUNE PETITE MISS-JE-SAIS-TOUT QUI N'ES PAS CAPABLE DE FERMER SON CLAPET! J'ENLÈVE 50 POINTS À GRYFFONDOR!"

Hermione lui fit un air désespéré du fait qu'il enlève autant de points pour la "crédibilité".

\- "ET VOUS AVEZ GAGNER UNE RETENUE AVEC MOI TOUS LES VENDREDIS SOIR À 20H!"

Hermione gloussa discrètement et lui fit un clein d'œil. La fin du cours avait sonné, et Hermione partit en chuchotant à l'oreille de son professeur avec un air érotique "J'ai déjà hâte".


End file.
